Recueil de drabble
by Felicia Vardya
Summary: Des drabbles écrit suivant les thèmes du Inktober 2019. Aucun liens entre les drabbles. Personnage central différent à chaque fois.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai décidé de faire le _Inktober_ en écrivant des drabbles (même si ça fait plus de 100 mots) sur Harry Potter. Suite à quelques petits soucis pour le mettre en ligne, ce drabble arrive quelques minutes après minuit. L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient évidemment pas.

**Thème 1 :** _Bague_

* * *

Le petit Harry Potter, sept ans, entra timidement dans le salon où sa tante buvait un thé. Vernon lavait sa voiture, car il craignait qu'avec son anormalité Harry n'abîme sa belle voiture, du moins c'était ce que Vernon avait dit. Dudley jouait avec d'autres enfants du quartier, enfin jouer comme si Dudley savait jouer normalement, non en vérité il devait être en train de terrorisé les plus jeune avec ses amis.

« Tante Pétunia ? » Appela Harry doucement sans oser approcher sa tante, il serrait dans sa main la bague qui ornait la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou. Aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir il l'avait toujours eue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je voudrais savoir ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry en montrant la bague.

Le regard de sa tant se troubla un instant et elle soupira avant de lui faire signe d'approcher. Elle prit la bague avec délicatesse. Une bague assez simple, fine en or blanc avec une émeraude, des lys étaient gravés dessus. Harry l'avait sur lui quand elle l'avait trouver, sans la chaîne, c'était elle qui avait mit la bague sur la chaîne et qui l'avait mit autour du cou de son neveu. Vernon n'avait pas aimé, mais elle savait que c'était la chose à faire, laisser cette bague à Harry.

« C'est la bague de fiançailles de ta mère. » Répondit Pétunia avec une certaine douceur dans la voix. Et le regard d'Harry se posa sur la bague d'un air émerveillé. Il avait quelque chose de ses parents. Même s'ils étaient mort, ils étaient avec lui en quelques sorte à travers cette bague.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le deuxième drabble, de 189 mots cette fois (un jour j'arriverai à faire un drabble de 100 mot, un jour).

Cette fois _Susan Bones_ est à l'honneur, avec le cours le plus ennuyeux de Poudlard, _l'Histoire de la Magie_. Pour le **thème n°2** _idiot (idiote) ou ennuyeux (ennuyeuse) ou inattentif (inattentive)_. J'ai choisi _ennuyeux_ et _inattentive_. Bien que les mots ne soient pas écrit tel quel sur le drabble.

* * *

Susan sortit tranquillement de la salle de Potion, elle n'était pas l'élève la plus douée dans cette matière, mais elle n'était pas totalement nulle. Elle suivait correctement les recettes, ses notes variaient entre Acceptable et Effort Exceptionnel, et ce dans toutes les matières. Elle parvenait assez difficilement à avoir des Acceptables en Histoire de la Magie.

Un soupir échappa à la jeune fille alors qu'elle suivait ses camarades de Poufsouffle vers la salle de classe du _professeur_ Binns. Si on pouvait l'appeler un professeur. Il était tellement ennuyant avec son ton monocorde. Susan croisa le regard d'Hannah qui semblait songer à la même chose qu'elle, elle sourit à son amie qui y répondit avant qu'elles n'entrent dans la classe.

Susan s'installa a une table à proximité des fenêtres et lorsque le cours commença quelques instants plus tard, elle ne put empêcher son esprit de vagabonder en regardant les nuages et les oiseaux en train de voler. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait que peu de monde qui parvenait à suivre les cours du professeurs Binns alors elle n'avait pas vraiment honte de ne pas être attentive à ce qu'il disait.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny est à l'honneur pour ce troisième thème, qui est _Appât_.

\+ Si tu l'oses... 239. montagnes Rocheuses / **Au bord du lac noir** de _la gazette des bonbons aux citrons_.

* * *

Son père lui avait reprocher de ne pas leur avoir montrer le journal. Sa mère était déçue. Percy ne lui parlait pas. Fred et George étaient comme d'habitude. Ron était... eh bien il était Ron. Et les amis de Ron, Hermione qui était mécontente de savoir que les examens étaient annulés et qui semblait n'en avoir rien à faire d'avoir échapper de peu à la mort. Ils étaient beaucoup à avoir échapper de peu à la mort, mais ça semblait être dérisoire par rapport aux examens pour Hermione. Harry semblait ne pas oser lui parler.

Assise au bord du lac noir, le regard fixé sur l'étendue d'eau sans réellement la voir, elle entendait encore les paroles de son père. Ginny ferma les yeux en entourant ses jambes avec ses bras. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle s'en voulait. Elle avait voulu croire que Tom était gentil, elle avoir voulu croire qu'il était son ami. Mais il l'avait manipulée, il s'était servit d'elle. Il avait fait d'elle un appât pour attiré Harry dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ginny n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'Harry aurait probablement fait ça pour n'importe qui, il était gentil Harry. Et même s'il n'osait pas lui parler, elle savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

« Ginny ! »

Elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, elle essuya ses joues et tourna la tête pour voir qu'Harry la rejoignait pour s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais ? Personne ne t'en veux. »

Elle haussa un sourcil en le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

« Je t'assure. Tu es une victime de Voldemort, pas sa complice. »

Rassurée, Ginny réussit à lui adressé un sourire, et elle reposa son regard sur le lac, alors qu'elle entendait ses frères arrivé en compagnie d'Hermione. Percy était en train de réprimander Fred et George pour une de leur énième bêtise. Hermione et Ron se chamaillaient comme un vieux couple. Et Ginny eut un sourire.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-elle juste assez fort pour qu'Harry l'entende.

_Tout ira bien_, songea Ginny alors que ses frères et Hermione s'installaient tous au bord du lac, _je deviendrai forte et je ne me laisserai plus jamais manipuler comme ça_.


End file.
